A Different Kind of Dagger
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: This is a prequel to a long story I am in the midst of. This is a background description for an object, more of weapon, that is mentioned quite often in said long story. (Warning: If you are a fan of Elena, do not read, she is an antagonist in this story and it's sequel.)


**A Different Kind of Dagger**

 **Summary:**

This is a prequel to a long story I am in the midst of. This is a background description for an object, more of weapon, that is mentioned quite often in said long story.

'Dear diary, I feel like I'm losing my friends. I don't want to lose them but I feel like they're pulling away from me. I have to find a way to keep them close and using innocence isn't working anymore. I need your help diary or more of a witches help. Diary, I have an idea, it may be crazy but it could work. Teach my friends a bit of discipline. Talk to you soon, I'll keep in touch. Elena'

Elena puts her diary under her pillow and starts looking on her computer to research any powerful witches that can help.

Countless hours of research later, someone finally comes up with the name of Greta Martin.

Relieved that she finally found an answer, Elena calls Greta by looking at the phone number which Greta put on her profile.

"Hello?" A girl on the other line asked.

"Hi, is this Greta Martin?" Elena asked in her innocent tone.

"Yes it is. How can I help you?" Greta responded as if she already knew the answer.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, and I need you to help me find a way to keep my friends close." Elena explained in one breath.

"Alright, how about I meet you for coffee 7 a.m. tomorrow?" Greta asked as if she knew Elena wanted to keep it on the down low.

"Alright, coffee works. Where?" Elena asked relieved that this witch is actually going to help her.

"A small coffee shop just outside of the town where you live. I'll text you the details." Greta whispered somewhat scared as if she heard someone coming.

The next morning, after Elena got the details, she arrives at the coffee shop at 6:30 so she wouldn't be late.

She waited thirty minutes and then Greta walked in happy to her.

"Elena, I assume?" Greta asked with a small smug smile on her face.

"Yes and you're Greta, I assume?" Elena asks slightly mocking her and they both laugh.

"So, we'll order and then talk in my car or your car about the situation?" Greta asked sounding like it had more of an undertone than anything.

"Alright, and your car. I kind of walked here, to get exercise." Elena states to her and then they order coffee and get in Greta's car.

"So let me get this straight, you walked all the way from your house to here? When did you wake up?" Greta asked definitely giggling on the situation.

"I woke up 5:30. It felt like it's been awhile since I exercised and I started walking. Surprisingly it only took an hour to get here." Elena explains starting to giggle with Greta.

"Hmm. Well, about this situation on keeping your friends close?" Greta asked getting serious.

"Right, well my friends are pulling away from me and I just want something to keep them close. Do you think you can help?" Elena said also getting serious.

"Of course I can help. I just need something of yours and your two or more closest friends." Greta explains.

"Of course, easy peasy. We just have to go to my house to get some things." Elena says, Greta just nods and drives them to Elena's house.

"Is this your place?" Greta asked impressed.

"Yep. Did you want to come in?" Elena asks in her friendliest way.

"Uh, sure. It will actually be easier if I do the spell in the house." Greta says then parks, takes the keys, and gets out of the car and follows Elena inside.

"So, don't worry my aunt is out on campus and my brother is out as well. I'm just telling you if you get nervous in doing the spell, it's just the two us." Elena explains and Greta gets more relaxed from hearing that.

The two walk upstairs and into Elena's room.

"Alright, just give me a second." Elena says and walks into her closet to search for something.

"Ah, here it is. So that's where I've been hiding you." Elena says and pulls a box out of her closet and closes it.

"What's in the box?" Greta asks as if she doesn't have a clue.

"Items from only my closest friends that I've borrowed over the years." Elena says and hands the box over to Greta who grabs it but as they are both holding the box, both Greta and Elena kind of lean in and kiss for like two seconds.

"Sorry about that, I've been meaning to do that since I met you." Greta say and just grabs the box from her seeming shy on the matter.

"Uh, it's fine. I guess you can say I was thinking the same thing." Elena states kind of glad that Greta sort of feels the same.

The two just look at each other in silence and Greta puts the box on Elena's bookshelf then they walk closer to each other.

They put each other's hair behind their ears and kiss, this time a longer one until they're making out.

They decide to take things to the bed and continue to rendezvous until nightfall hit.

The two are in bed together, both in bras, chatting.

"You know as fun as that was, it didn't really get us anywhere in getting a way to keep my friends close." Elena says proud of what happened but getting focused on her problem.

"You're right to both statements." Greta says and pulls her bag on to the bed and stick her hand in the bag.

Elena just got up and grabbed the box Greta put on her bookshelf then gets back on her bed.

"Good, now I have to take one of each object and attach them to these." Greta says and pulls out obvious daggers from her bag.

"Then, these daggers will officially belong to them as well as you." Greta explains and Elena nods.

"Now the catch is, Any of them can be used on you but you can only use them on the person they're meant for. That make sense?" Greta says clarifying on how they work and then making sure Elena's still with her.

Elena just nods again and motions her to continue.

"Alright and you're absolutely certain you want me to do this?" Greta asks double checking with Elena's decision.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked you to help now would I?" Elena responds quite cockily and also letting her know to go through with it.

"Alright." Greta agrees with Elena's logic and grabs something of Caroline's first.

"And this is who's object?" Greta asks before starting the spell.

"Uh Caroline's. Ok how about I label the objects and pick the daggers so they're accustomed in looks as well?" Elena asks as she leaned over to get a pad of sticky notes and a pen and she also takes the daggers to start her task.

Greta just nodded and let Elena continue what she was doing as she started the spell with Caroline's object and the dagger that looks like Caroline herself would pick out.

"Is that all the daggers, only three?" Greta asked kind of shocked.

"Yep, I only need to keep three friends close for now. Don't worry if I need your help, I have your number and I'll be sure to keep in touch." Elena says and Greta just nods.

Then the two get up and put the rest of their clothes on and Greta walks out after giving Elena a kiss on the cheek.

After Greta was gone, Elena looks at the daggers and smirks very sadistically.

'Dear diary, I have finally found a way to keep my friends close thanks to a new witch friend of mine. Just like Klaus, I now have daggers to subdue them and these daggers are exactly what I needed. I have faith in the witch who made these so I have faith that they work. Of course just to make sure, They all have to be in a position where I can use these on them. See diary, I told you I could find a way and I did, and am I happy I did. Keep in touch soon diary. Elena'


End file.
